A Life-Changing Moment
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Side story to Rules to Living with Decepticons. Trinity Waters is a bullied girl in an abusive household. That is until she's kidnapped by an alien and brought to their leader. And then she finds out she's said leader's daughter. Of course, she starts to fall in love with the alien who kidnapped her...Thank god she has her new friend, Maya, to help her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

In Pentwater, Michigan lived a small family in a beautiful, Victorian home. The parents were Isabelle and Matthew Waters. Isabelle had long blond hair that was usually tucked into a messy bun and clear, blue eyes the color of the sea. She was thin and had curves in every right place. Matthew was tall and handsome with a strong, chiseled jaw with blond hair that fell messily across his forehead. His eyes were a deep emerald green that once sparkled.

They had three children. Madeline Grace was the oldest at 18 and the smartest. She had straight blond hair in a bob that curled under her chin and pretty blue eyes like the sky on a cloudless day. Next, at 17, was Lily Fallon. Her hair was a curly blond and was tousled to her elbows. Her eyes happened to be a light green with flecks of blue and brown in it. Finally, the youngest at 14 and who was adopted was Trinity Jane. Trinity's hair was also blond but it was a darker blond that theirs. It fell in messy curls past her shoulders and her bangs framed a bright emerald green. She was painstakingly thin and was paler that she should've been.

Isabelle and Matthew loved Maddie and Lily but hated Trinity with a passion. Trinity didn't know why, they just did. They treated her like a maid. She lived in the attic with the mice, but unlike Cinderella she didn't talk to them or acknowledged them. She was given Maddie's hand-me-downs with were usually two big or really slutty. She cooked and cleaned and if she didn't do something correctly, she would be hit.

On this day, May 24th, a Friday, Trinity would be getting the surprise of her life. Something that would change her life forever. And it all started with a cop car.

* * *

I woke up, 5:45 on the dot, and hurriedly got dressed in a pair of ratty skinny jeans held up by a green belt. I tugged on a dark green shirt with designs that looped around waist and my combat boots.

Hurrying down the stairs, I quickly got breakfast started.

"Oh my god, Maddie." Lily squealed as they came in. Maddie was dressed in a loose, sleeve-less dress with a belt around the middle and a pair of black wedges and Lily had on a white, flowy crop top, a blue miniskirt and white wedges. "A date? With Phil Robinson?"

Phil Robinson was the hottest guy in school, quarterback and all that. He was handsome with longer brown hair and brown eyes.

"I know, right? Watch it, bitch!" I held back the urge to roll my eyes as I set down the two plates full of eggs, bacon and hash browns. _No thank you? _I thought dryly as Isabelle and Matthew walked in.

"No breakfast for me." Matthew sniffed. "I need to go right now." I gave a blank nod as I set down a plate for Isabelle. I quickly got my faded blue bookbag and scruffy brown jacket and went out the door. I started walking down our driveway to wait for the bus.

The bus pulled up just as Isabelle dropped Lily and Maddie off. Lily and Maddie pushed me out of the way and went up and I followed, ignoring the bus driver's sympathetic stare. I sat down in an empty seat as my "sisters" threw stuff at me.

Ie could see the bus driver, Melody Pickett's narrowed eyes and angered look on her sharp, pinched, dark face. This went on until the bus got into Pentwater Michigan High School's schoolzone.

Iquickly got out, hoping to hurry to see my only friend, Eliza Jensen. I suddenly saw a flash of dyed curls, once black now bright pink and neon blue.

I froze at her friend. My best friend with strangely colored curls, dark brooding eyes and richly browned skin was laughing next to Lyla Robinson, the coolest girl in school. Lyla looked the exact opposite of Eliza with straight blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and perfectly porcelain pale skin. Instead of the crazy colored and mix matched clothing, Eliza wore a tiny blue and silver cheerleading outfit.

Eliza smirked and nudged Lyla who pointed and burst into laughter. I stopped and my face turned confused.

"Liz?" I asked. Lyla rolled her eyes.

With a sniff she stated, "Listen, bitch, Elizabeth is with us now." To my surprise, Eliza didn't scowl at her full name. "She's always been with us. By the way, how's Mr. Fluff?" Laughter shook the cheerleading squad as tears built up. Stumbling backward, I spun around and sprinted out of the schoolzone ignoring shouts from teachers, laughs from students and the sound of the bell ringing.

I ran far from the school out of town until I was at least two miles from town where an abandoned tractor tire was. I plopped down, tears shaking my small form.

I didn't know when or why I stopped but I did and anger soon took over my conscious mind. I can't believe her. I let her in. I told her all my secrets which would most likely spread around school. I felt anger override my systems.

I stopped at that. Systems? Where did that come from?

"You're supposed to be in school, femme." I stopped my angered pacing to stare at the handsome police officer who had pulled up. He only wore the white undershirt, blue pants and boots; the coat seemed to be in his car. He looked to be 19 or 20 with tousled medium brown hair and tanned skin. He wore a pair of aviators so I couldn't see his eyes but his face and body was sculpted to the max and he had a bit of scruff on his chin.

I frowned. Femme?

"Why aren't you in school?" The officer said in irritation.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I ran off." He rose an eyebrow and smirked, pulling a cigerette out of his pocket. I narrowed my eyes. Was he laughing at me? "What? You think I can't run off?" I snarled. Wrong thing to do as he stepped towards me threatening. Of course, I kept speaking like an idiot. "Why should I even go back anyways? Everyone hates me! Hell, I'm bullied and treated like a fucking maid- what are you doing?" Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist and just started staring at me.

For five minutes it was like that: him staring at me and me trying to wriggle out of his grip. Finally I stepped on his foot.

"Fragging son of a glitching Unicron spawn!" He snarled as I sprinted away. Or tried to. I was caught by the waist and thrown into bridal style carrying. He grumbled, "Megatron better thank me for getting his pit spawned sparkling." I jabbed his throat but he just snarled.

He threw me in the backseat angrily and... _disappeared. _He reappeared in the drivers side, looking slightly cooled down. A young guy with short black hair and bright red eyes glared at the handsome police officer.

"Don't disrespect Lord Megatron." He said, almost childishly.

"Frag off, Frenzy." The boy huffed angrily before turning around happily.

"I'm Frederick Wave. Call me Frenzy." He said happily. I waved distantly, eyes wide. He frowned. "What's wrong?" The officer glanced over at us and nearly swurved.

"FRENZY! PRIMUS FRAGGIT! YOUR FRAGGING EYES!" He roared looking even more angry and Frenzy blinked.

"Oh well." Then he disappeared and the portable cassette started to writhe and soon become a slim robotic creature.

"Fraggit to the pit, Frenzy!" The officer snarled angrily. The creature now identified as Frenzy smiled at me.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

I did the thing most would do in my position.

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The officer swerved and glared at Frenzy who had the most adorably confused look on his face. "Fraggin' pit, Frenzy." The officer (was he even a officer? probably not.) yelled, once again sounding angry. A glass all formed between the front and back seat and smoke began to pile into the back. I inhaled and felt sleepy.

"Fucking...robots...probably...japanese..." I said before blackness overcame me.

Barricade sighed. "They always think we're Japanese."

* * *

When Trinity woke up she wasn't in her attic and she sure as hell wasn't in her original clothes. She was in a pair of comfortable black pajama pants, furry purple socks and a dark purple shirt with a strange boxy-like symbol on it.

The room she was in was huge and painted dark purple and black. The bed she was on was high up in the air (and the color scheme also happened to be dark purple and black) with a purple slide going down to the dark purple carpeted floor.

Across her visual viewpoint was several dressers. On one ebony dresser was clothing. Crawling out of the warm bed, she hissed at the cold but shuffled over to the clothing. It included a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose purple shirt and black flats.

She eyed the slide before doing the Cathlic cross thing. "Father. Son. Holy Ghost." She muttered before jumping down. She gave a squeal of pure excitement as she landed with giggles. She was still giggling as she went through a tiny door that was next to a bigger door.

She went through it and peered out only to drop her jaw in shock. There were giant ass robots walking through the halls as she stepped out. She took a few steps back only to nearly be stepped on.

A huge dark purple robot with red eyes peered down at her and a grin stretched on his faceplates.

"Hey boss bot's sparkling!" He said sounding excited. She just stared in shock. He gave me a confused look. "What do I still have black paint on me? Fragging Rumble and Frenzy pranking me." He grumbled that last part as she shook out of her shock.

"You're a robot." Trinity whispered, taking a step back.

"Yeah!" He said sounding like an overexcited child. "Ooh, I bet you're hungry, right? What am I saying, of course you are!" He quickly scooped her up and sprinted past other robots. His feet screeched as he pulled to a stop and he set Trinity down gently.

They were in a cafeteria. "C'mon, femme!" Again with the femme. Trinity followed him over to a device that had a touch pad on a small machine with a door on it. "Press start." He ordered. With a confused look on the young girl's face, she did so.

Options popped up. Side by side they said: _**Main, Side, Drink, Dessert**_**,** Trinity quickly realized what this was. It was for food. With an encouraging look from the robot, she pressed Main. More options popped up showing different types of main food and she picked Italian. Soon the blond had chosen lasagna. For the side, Trinity chose loose corn. For the drink she chose a pepsi and for dessert she chose chocolate chip cheesecake.

The robot had gotten a cube with strange blue liquid and Trinity sat across from him. "I'm Skywarp, by the way." He offered gently.

"Trinity. Trinity Waters." She said, giving him a nervous grin and taking a bite of her lasagna. "Oh my fucking god, this is amazing. I want to marry this. I'm going to marry this lasagna. That's a fact. Write it down." Skywarp was holding back laughter at her cry before a comm. came through.

**:WHERE IS MY SPARKLING!?: **Lord Megatron. Skywarp suddenly felt extremely nervous.

**:My lord, she's in the cafeteria with me eating. I found her outside her room and I thought she looked undernourished.: **All that came from the private comm link Skywarp had started was a grunt.

**:Bring her to the meeting room. I wish to speak to my sparkling.: **

**:Yes, my lord.: **Skywarp looked down at the girl who had finished scarfing down her lasagna, corn and cheesecake and was content on chugging down her Pepsi. He couldn't help it.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" She chugged it all and began to pant before Skywarp scooped her up.

"Hey!" He shot the girl an apologetic look as she struggled to get up and hold onto one of his digits.

"Sorry, boss bot wants to see you little lady." He said with a shit eating grin as he raced down the hallway, Trinity now cackling in enjoyment. When they finally got to a meeting hall, he pressed a button and it opened revealing robots.

At the head with a sharp, black body and glowing red eyes was Lord Megatron, the ruler of the Decepticons. Next was Skywarp's trinemates: His leader of the trine, Starscream with the slim, lighter black body and bright red eyes and blue Thundercracker. Barricade was grumbling next to Soundwave with a blank Shockwave ignoring them. Riversong, a new Decepticon with pale orange paint and light red eyes and also Megatron's sister was smirking at her sparkmate, Shockwave.

"Thank you for finally coming, Skywarp." Starscream hissed as said robot sat down. He set Trinity down on the table and she stumbled, looking around with wide green eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?" Megatron's voice rumbled through the room.

Trinity shook her head. "Nah. I got kidnapped by some sexy as _hell _a-hole but..." They all laughed even Megatron as Barricade growled angrily.

"Trinity: amusing." Soundwaave said. "Barricade: not sexy. Soundwave: very sexy." Barricade glowered at Soundwave who was now smirking. Trinity couldn't help but giggle at that then realize what he just said.

"W-Wait, back it up! You're the officer." Barricade glared at her. She just kept rambling. "You're a giant alien robot and he was a hot police officer. What is going on here? Am I still sleeping? Yep, that's it. I'm sleeping. When I wake up, I'll have to make breakfast for the Waters and I will be back in hell..."

"Enough!" Megatron boomed. Trinity stopped rambling to stare at the giant robot with wide green eyes. "Trinity." He said sounding dead serious. "I am your father."

Trinity blinked. "Did you just quote Star Wars?"


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron made a face. "What in Primus' name is _Star Wars_?" He demanded.

"Star Wars: an America epic space opera franchise centered on a fim series made by George Lucas. Popular Quote: Luke, I am your father." Darth Vaders deep voice took over Soundwave's monotone voice in the very end.

I blinked. I obviously didn't see that coming.

Megatron growled. "I don't give a frag about a stupid fleshie movie, I just..." He pinched the bridge plates between his nose in a very Optimus Prime like manner. He turned back to tme who had sat down Indian style on the table. "Your original name was Trinitalita. Shortened to Trinity. Named after your mother's great grand-femme creator." Trinity made a face at the full name. "Your mother and I decided it was best to send you off to this blasted planet when the war first began. We didn't want you to be involved. I've been looking for you since I managed to escape."

I frowned. "Escape what?"

A dark look appeared across his face plates. "The Autobots and their human beans." Disgusted looks appeared on everybot's face and TC even spat. I just gave him a confused stare until I realized that he must mean human _beings_. "And they will be the first to be crushed when the Decepticons win the god forsaken war." There were triumphant stares that made me frown. _How did they know they were going to win? _

"Winning: inevitable." Soundwave droned on. I blushed furiously when they all stared at me in bemusement.

"Okay, then...who're the Autobot's though?" I asked, my blush not halting and curiosity plaguing my every being. Megatron scowled darkly.

"The Autobot's are the "good" group of Cybertronians led by my younger twin brother, Optimus Prime." Megatron sounded like he hated this man (boy? robot? mech?) very much.

"Okie dokie then..." I mumbled. "Are you going to take me home then?" Megatron bristled at that and Barricade snarled. Angered stares met my rather nervous gaze.

"They treat you like a fragging slave." Barricade clenched his jaw (jaw plate?) looking pissed and I gave a weak laugh.

"So that's a no?" I asked sheepishly.

"Trinity's return home: Unacceptable. Trinity's new home: Decepticon base." Soundwave droned. I gave him a surprised look.

"Really?" I asked, silently tanking whatever god there was for this. Soundwave cracked a tiny smile before returning to his blank look.

"Yeah, really!" Skywarp grinned. "You're stuck with us, femme!" Barricade shot Skywarp a dark stare before continuing sulking in his chair. _What's his problem? _

"Barricade: finds you enchanting." Barricade looked absolutely pissed at Soundwave's monotone answer to my question as I gave an embarrassed look while Skywarp and TC cracked up laughing.

Megatron gave Barricade a dark glare but huffed angrily, "Meeting dismissed. Skywarp, take Trinity to her new room." With that, everyone dispersed and I saw Barricade scowl at Skywarp darkly before transforming and leaving.

Skywarp held out his hand and I hopped onto it. "Onward, slave!" I cried out earning a snort from Megatron. With a pout, Skywarp, flew down the halls. It was so fast and I was threatening to fall off...

And I loved it.

I hadn't looked at the bottom level quite clearly and my mouth dropped at it. I had a ginormous flat screen TV with tons of video games and video stations. Bean bags were all over the place and it made me smile. Megatron must've really liked me. _No, _I thought, _not Megatron, dad. _

Skywarp grinned. "Awesome, right?" I nodded. He sighed. "Listen, youngling, I know Lord Megatron might seem a bit..."

"Easily angered?" I offered. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, easily angered, but he does love you. You're his and Lady Wildwhip's sparkling. We've been searching for you ever since we've got onto this blasted planet." His eyes suddenly dimmed. "Slag, I've gotta go. Relax, play some fleshie games and don't dwell on Cade to much. Possessive afthole." He grumbled this and I was left with video games, a elevator to my bed and closet and...holy shit, one of those food machines!

Cotton candy time!

* * *

**Thank you for being oh so very patient and I will try my best to get Bee Witwicky updated. **

**Also, I'm looking for a story so if you could help me find it, that'd be nice. I don't know the name or whether it is is Bayverse transformers or animated or beast wars but it's like an AU and this girl and her friends are transfans. They eventually get kidnapped by the Decepticons and get turned into femmes. They escape and the main girl is Optimus' love interest. Also one of the girls (who ends up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) is named Crystal. **

**-Prime**


	4. Chapter 4

When Barricade found me for dinner I was only in a black bra and skinny jeans, my hair was in five separate braids and I was bouncing all over the place. I didn't stop bouncing until Barricade, growling, grabbed me.

"What the frag is the matter with you?" He demanded. I just giggled gripping his pointer finger happily as he walked down the hall. "It's fragging dinner time, you little slag." There was a hint of affection in it but I didn't notice.

When we walked into the dining room, I gigged at Starscream. "LOOK, CADE, THE GIANT FLYING DORITO OF DOOM!" Silence...then Starscream furiously sent a missile after me and Barricade. I shrieked. Barricade snarled. We bounced and I felt a bruise growing "Ca-ade, my side hurts." Cade lifted me up and I handed me to a familiar dark purple Seeker.

"Sky, my side hurts!" I whined. He glanced down at me worriedly and hurried up. He brought us to a room with a bright firetruck engine red mech was drinking one of those cubes.

"Mr. Doctor robot, my side hu-urts." I whined pathetically. He frowned and his optics dimmed. They brightened up and he looked very worried.

"Slaggit, Starscream." Knockout grounded out angrily, scanning me. "You're going to have a huge bruise, I'm afraid." He sighed deeply. I just sulked. "Also, it seems your exoskeleton has turned completely metal. Now, who's up for some energon?"

We stared at him. We stared at him some more. And little bit more.

"DADDY!" I shrieked, hyperventilating as my voice boomed through the base. Minutes later my dad and Barricade barreled through the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Dad snarled. "WHO TOUCHED MY SPARKLING?" He looked pissed.

"Lord Megatron." Knockout said, bowing his head. "It seems her bones have turned completely metal." Barricade's mouth dropped. "I don't believe she'll become completely Cybertronian but rather half. A ... technorganic if you would." I frowned.

"Does this mean I'm going to have cannons? And a light saber? I really want a light saber!" Knockout gave me a worried look and scanned me over again while dad shot me a 'what-the-fuck-is-the-matter-with-you' look.

_Absolutely everything,_I thought cheerfully. "Light saber me, mother duckers!" I cackled. Knockout scanned me again looking quite worried.

"She seems to be completely sane..." He muttered, glancing up at his fellow cons. I giggled insanely.

Megatron pinched his bridge plates between his nose. "She'll be attending school and I don't want her scaring the _fleshies, _understood?" He hissed fleshies making me giggle wildly once more.

"When?" Skywarp asked curiously.

"Next week." Dad said dryly before turning to Knockout. "Will she be able to?"

"Of course, my lord!" Knockout reassured him.

* * *

"I really hate school, Fuzzy." I informed Barricade who scowled at the nickname which was basically the Fuzz minus the 'the' and add in the y. I picked at my black tunic which was over light purple leggings and black ballet flats. My hair was pulled into a braid and tossed over my shoulder and I had a diamond flower necklace, bronze and gold bracelets and a dragon earring that twisted up my ear. I was wearing perfume, had dark blue almost black eyeshadow on, eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipstick on. I looked great.

Barricade rolled his holoform's eyes. "Get out, femme." He grounded out. I sighed before pointing a black painted finger at his chest.

"If I get bullied, it is your fault." I climbed out and added. "Fragging piece of scrap-metal." I sprinted as he revved angrily at me towards the school. I spun and saw his angered stare and blew a kiss and waved. He sighed and waved back.

I started into the school where I was immediately greeted by a pretty dark haired girl with brown eyes getting bullied by six girls. The leader was a dark haired girl with brown eyes wearing a cheerleading outfit. The other girls wore them too.

"Hey, off of her!" I snapped, eyes narrowed and dark.

The leader stopped and turned to me, scowling, before her eyes flashed in realization and she smiled brightly. "Like, hi! You must be Trinity Tron! I'm Taylor West. These are my friends Cindy Martin," A gorgeous red-orange haired girl, "Wendy James," A pretty brown haired, freckled blue eyed girl," Miley Stevens," A pretty blond haired, green eyed girl, "Kayla Richards," A pretty brown haired, blue eyed girl, "and Addie Riverdale! Like, welcome, to Appleworth High!"

I just glared at her. "Off, now." I sneered.

She bristled. "Like, you don't wanna, like, hang with this dork. She's, like, a fucking bitch." I glared darkly at her. "If you, like, hang out with her you'll, like, be a bitch." She informed me.

I scoffed. "Just back away from, glitch, before I kick your fragging aft." She seemed to understand I was cursing her out because she shrieked out, "JOHNNY!"

Six guys suddenly appeared. The first guy "Johnny" was tall, broad shouldered with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. The second guy had spiked up brown hair and light blue eyes. The third guy had curly dishwater blonde hair that curled under his ears and blue eyes. The fourth guy had spiky brown hair and green eyes. The fifth guy had short, brown hair and green eyes. The last guy had messy brown hair and blue eyes.

The bullied girl paled.

"New girl's bothering you?" Johnny said gruffly. I glared at him.

"She called me a glitch! What the hell's a glitch?" Taylor sniffled, pressed against his rock hard chest. Johnny glowered darkly at me but it didn't look half as scary as dad or even Starscream (and his wasn't even a bit scary) so I just rose an eyebrow.

"Listen, bitch, I'm the quarterback and I _own _this school. So back off or I _crush _you." Johnny snarled, barely sounding threatening in my ears. I made a face for he was right in my face. I took a step back, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Okay, ew." I said sounding disgusted. "Ever hear of a breath mint?" The cheerleaders and football players balked. "And also, I am not scared of you. My friend's 10 year old brother is more scarier than you." Rumble was pretty scary when he wanted to be. "So back _off!" _I said that in my "Megatron" voice (something Skywarp came up with) and Taylor sunk into her friends.

"Dicks." I muttered under my breath before pushing past them to the bullied girl. "Hey, I'm Trinity." I gave her a crooked smile.

"I-I'm Maya West." She stuttered. I rose an eyebrow.

"You're the glitch's sister. Poor you." I said, hooking arms with her and pulling her where my sensors (yes, sensors, it rocked being half Cybertronian) found the office.

"You should't have done that." Maya murmured, picking at the frayed ends of her gray Harry Potter sweater nervously. "You'll be on their bully list now." She whispered, pretty brown-gray flecked eyed widened.

"I'll kick their afts." I smiled brightly at the secretary. "Hello, Trinity Tron." The older lady frowned at me but quickly tapped something and her eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh, my, you are Mr. Meg A. Tron's daughter." She gasped. I nearly facepalmed at my dad's human name. "And Mr. Seth Wave's goddaughter." She said in pure shock.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just give me my schedule, lady and me and my best friend, Maya, will leave." The woman's eyes snapped to them and she glared at Maya. I frowned.

"Maya Grace West, what are you doing?" The brunette woman's face turned red. I was confused now.

"Helping a friend out, Jane." Maya said shortly, shoulders squared.

"What friends?" 'Jane' hissed. "You are a friendless, boring, horrible child. You're the reason why David left!" Her face was beat red now. "And I am your mother! Treat me with respect!"

"Give me my fragging schedule, lady, or I swear on Primus' name, I will frag you to the dust!" I snarled, stepping in front of Maya. Jane bristled but handed me the yellow piece of paper. "Thank you!" I snarled. "C'mon, Maya, we are going to Chemistry 101...fraggit to the pit!"


End file.
